Flor de Invierno
by ricitos de menta
Summary: Vacaciones de invierno en Hogwarts, el lago congelado, un día en los jardines del castillo. - Ginny se dispuso a patinar adentrándose en el lago congelado, mientras Harry la miraba embobado. Mi primer One - Shot


Hola!, les dejo aquí mi primer ONE-SHOT. Espero que les guste =)

**Nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

**Flor de Invierno**

Era el receso por las navidades. Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione pasaban las vacaciones en Hogwarts ese año.

Al despertar esa mañana, Harry miró por la ventana y se encontró con un hermoso día soleado después de toda una semana de nevazones ininterrumpidas. "Perfecto para pasar el día en los jardines", pensó.

Se vistió con calma y tomó su abrigo para luego bajar a la sala común a esperar que sus amigos hicieran aparición. Se acomodó en su butaca preferida y se dispuso a esperar.

El primero en bajar fue Ron. El joven se encontraba despeinado, con los ojos hinchados y con el jersey puesto al revés. El pelirrojo se había despertado tan sólo un par de minutos antes y, al no ver a Harry en su cama, se levantó y vistió rápidamente pensando que lo habían dejado atrás para ir a desayunar.

- Buenos días – Harry no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver que Ron prácticamente aún dormía.

- Bu… bu… buenos dííí… as – bostezó Ron a modo de saludo.

- ¿Dormiste mal ahora que estás tan cansado? – Harry sabía que ese no era el motivo del poco descanso de su amigo, pero le daba la opción de mentir si así lo quería.

- La verdad, me quedé conversando con Hermione hasta muy tarde anoche – Ron enrojeció bruscamente al responder.

- ¿Conversando? Ya veo – el chico creía completamente posible que Ron y Hermione conversaran por horas, pero ¿cuándo sería el día en que al fin aceptaran y se dieran a conocer sus mutuos sentimientos?

Pocos minutos después apareció Hermione por las escaleras que llevaban a los cuartos de las chicas con un abrigo y una bufanda bajo el brazo. Ron la miró extrañado.

- Tengo ganas de salir a dar un paseo por los jardines luego de desayunar – dijo la chica frente a la cara de su amigo.

Inmediatamente Ron subió por las escaleras que llevaban a su cuarto y volvió con su propio abrigo y bufanda en las manos. Harry no pudo hacer más que rodar los ojos.

- Hermione, ¿sabes si mi hermana bajará pronto? Muero de hambre.

- Tú siempre tienes hambre, Ron – respondió la chica -. Creo que ya viene. La desperté cuando pasé por su habitación al venir para acá.

Antes de que Hermione terminara la frase, Ginny apareció por las escaleras. "Se ve hermosa", pensó Harry. La chica vestía un pantalón negro y un suéter de cuello alto del mismo color, tenía su cabello rojo fuego suelto y levemente ondulado. En sus manos llevaba un abrigo que debía llegarle hasta las rodillas.

- ¡Por fin te dignaste a bajar! Vamos a desayunar.

- Buenos días para ti también, hermanito – dijo fríamente la colorina a su hermano.

- ¡Alto al fuego! – pidió Harry – Guardemos las pasiones para más tarde.

Los chicos se encaminaron hacia el comedor, donde desayunaron grandes cantidades de ricas cosas, tal como lo hacían cada día. Una vez saciados, se dirigieron a los jardines del castillo y caminaron calmadamente hacia el lago, que se encontraba completamente congelado.

- Es hermosa la vista desde aquí – comentó Hermione.

- Ya lo creo – respondió Harry, quien miraba fijamente a Ginny.

De improviso, y al sentirse observada, la pequeña colorina se agachó y al erguirse nuevamente estampó una bola de nieve en la cabeza de Harry. Éste, con intención de vengarse, lanzó a la chica otra bola, la cual fue magistralmente esquivada por ella, dando de lleno en la espalda de Ron. Con esta sencilla jugarreta, los chicos comenzaron una épica guerra de nieve que no se detuvo hasta que, cansados, empapados y hambrientos como se encontraban, los chicos decidieron volver al castillo.

Una vez que hubieron comido y se encontraron confortablemente secos gracias a un útil hechizo de Hermione, Ron se dispuso a volver a la sala común para descansar frente al fuego, cosa que no animó demasiado a su hermana.

- La verdad sea dicha – dijo la pelirroja -, yo quiero ir a patinar al lago.

- Creo que yo paso – Hermione se sonrojó levemente -. Prefiero una tarde frente al fuego.

Ginny ya se estaba resignando a volver a la sala común. Sería otro día.

- Gin, yo te acompaño – le soltó Harry, a lo que la joven le correspondió con una sonrisa.

Los dos chicos se dirigieron hacia las escaleras de mármol luego de despedirse de sus amigos, los cuáles se dirigieron a la torre de Gryffindor. Una vez en los jardines, fueron nuevamente en dirección al lago, pero ahora con el propósito de patinar en él.

Ginny se dispuso a patinar adentrándose en el lago congelado, mientras Harry la miraba embobado desde la orilla. La chica comenzó a patinar con una gracia sorprendente. Al notar que Harry seguía en tierra la pelirroja se acercó para buscarlo y levarlo con ella. Una vez frente a él, lo tomó de las manos y tiró suavemente para que el chico la siguiera. Harry se sentía un poco inestable; digamos que se sentía mejor arriba de su escoba que sobre una superficie resbalosa y que corría riesgo de quebrarse y dejarlos sumergidos en medio del lago. Sin embargo se dejó guiar por esas manos pequeñas y cálidas que sostenían las suyas, mientras miraba con la profundidad de sus ojos esmeraldas los color chocolate de la niña que tenía en frente, los cuáles le devolvían la mirada con igual intensidad. Sin darse cuenta, el chico se deslizaba suavemente por el hielo. Todo era genial estando alrededor de Ginny, nada podía salir mal.

Repentinamente Harry tropezó con algo que, claramente, no vio por estar tan concentrado en esos ojos que lo llenaban de hermosos sentimientos cuando los miraba. Trató de mantener el equilibrio, pero no lo consiguió y cayó arrastrando a Ginny al hielo. El chico tomó a Ginny de la cintura y se giró rápidamente antes de llegar al suelo, evitando así que su pequeña se golpeara y dejándola sobre su cuerpo, con sus rostros a escasos centímetros el uno del otro.

- Yo… lo siento – se disculpó Harry.

- No te preocupes – respondió Ginny mirando alternativamente los ojos y los labios del chico.

- Fue mi cu… - los labios de la pelirroja lo interrumpieron.

Harry puso una de sus manos detrás de la cabeza de la chica y mantuvo la otra en la cintura de ésta, presionando levemente con ambas el cuerpo de ella contra el suyo en un intento de acortar cualquier distancia entre ellos mientras se besaban tiernamente.

Ginny separó levemente sus labio de los de Harry para poder ver su expresión frente al beso y se encontró con unos ojos verde brillante observándola enamorados.

- Eres tan hermosa – Harry susurró, no era necesario hablar más fuerte –. Pareces una flor.

- Harás que me sonroje.

- Me encanta cuando lo haces – le dio un corto beso tiernamente.

- Harry…

- Eres tan especial, Ginny. Tan especial como una flor en el invierno: eres MI flor de invierno.

* * *

**Hola a todos!**

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Espero que les haya gustado la historia tanto como me gustó a mi escribirla.

Nació de un momento de inspiración en una aburrida clase (jejeje) y de una parte de un árbol que, por el otoño, cayó junto a una hoja y tenía una hermosa forma de flor.

Espero recibir sus reviews!, por favor, con lo que quieran decir: Si les gusta, si no, críticas constructivas o lo que quieran =)

Besos y abrazos, gracias por leer...

**~Pachi**


End file.
